


one new message

by two_hundred_degrees



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Flirting, Group chat, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_hundred_degrees/pseuds/two_hundred_degrees
Summary: Some drama happens over the group chat. Joe and Gwil get into a competition over who's a better lover. Rami is not happy about it. Ben enjoys the results.





	one new message

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is dumb but I love chatfics and I love these two pairings bcs they're cuties
> 
> might write more chat fics if anyone is interested in them. kind of want to write one with rami, sami, and joe

**  
**_Joe created group “the band” **  
**_

_Joe has changed the subject from “the band” to “the band needs to reunite”_

Joe: I miss you guys

_(sent 11:03 p.m.)_

Rami: Babe, it’s 4:00 a.m. over there. They’re sleeping

Joe: Well when they wake up, they’ll see how much I miss them

Joe: I miss you too, Rami

Joe: Even though you’re across the city filming, I still miss you

Rami: That’s sweet

Joe: Don’t you miss me????

Rami: No

Joe: [crying emoji]

Rami: Of course I miss you

Joe: [smiling face with hearts emoji]

Joe: I’ll show you how much I missed you when you get home tonight

Rami: Is that a promise?

Joe: [banana emoji] [peach emoji] 

Rami: Getting on the subway now

_(sent 11:14 p.m.)_

Gwil has changed the subject from “the band needs to reunite” to “joe and rami need to stop flirting on the group chat”

Gwil: you two are gross [sick face emoji] [puking emoji]

_(sent 3:34 a.m.)_

Gwil: Ben, back me up. Aren't they the worst?

Ben: Maybe we should return the favor

Ben: Let them know how you woke me up this morning

Ben: [halo emoji]

Gwil: I did do a good job

Gwil: You were so loud the neighbors had to bang on the wall 

Joe: I bet Rami’s louder

Ben: …..why are you awake right now?

Ben: It's 3 a.m. where you are

Joe: I was waiting for your response

_Joe has changed the subject from “joe and rami need to stop flirting on the group chat” to “joe can make rami scream louder than ben (aka joe is better at sex than gwil)”_

Gwil: Rude [unamused emoji]

Joe: But accurate [sunglasses emoji]

_Gwil has changed the subject from “joe can make rami scream louder than ben (aka joe is better at sex than gwil)” to “gwil is better at sex than joe”_

Ben: Uh this is weird

Gwil: Joe started it

Joe: I know how to finish it too [sunglasses emoji]

Gwil: Stop using that emoji

Joe: Nope [sunglasses emoji]

Joe: [ten sunglasses emojis] 

Ben: I’m sure Rami loves this convo

Gwil: Where is Rami btw?

Joe: Sleeping. I was so good tonight he’s fast asleep [tired emoji]

Ben: Come on mate. TMI

Gwil: Rami’s going to hate you when he reads these texts tomorrow morning

Joe: I’ll make it up to him

Joe: [three grinning emojis]

_Joe has changed the subject from “gwil is better at sex than joe” to “rami appreciates that joe’s a good old fashioned lover boy”_

Joe: Night. Gotta go cuddle with my fucked out boyfriend [sunglasses emoji]

_Joe has uploaded two photos_

_(Photo 1: Rami sleeping on his stomach. The sheets barely cover his backside.)_

_(Photo 2: Joe cuddling up behind Rami and grinning at the camera.)_

_(sent 4:01 a.m.)_

Ben: …..

Gwil: …..

Gwil: Rami's going to kill him tomorrow

Gwil: Those sheets barely cover his arse

Ben: We need to prove him wrong

Gwil: Morning sex before I leave for set?

Ben: Did you even have to ask?

_Gwil has changed the subject from “rami appreciates that joe’s a good old fashioned lover boy” to “gwil and ben are enjoying morning sex right now and you’re gonna be jealous when you wake up”_

_(sent 4:15 a.m.)_

Rami: JOSEPH FRANCIS MAZZELLO

Rami: What is wrong with you???

Rami: You’re sleeping on the couch tonight

_(sent 10:39 a.m.)_

Gwil: You only seeing these now?!

Rami: I just woke up

_Ben has changed the subject from “gwil and ben are enjoying morning sex right now and you’re gonna be jealous when you wake up” to “lol joe’s in the doghouse”_

Joe: hey!

Rami: Joseph, we will be talking when you get home. I cannot believe you

Joe: I’m sorry

Rami: No

Joe: Are you really mad at me?

Joe: [crying emoji]

Rami: Yes

Joe: It was a joke

Joe: You know I didn't mean it baby

Joe: The love of my life, my darling boyfriend, my reason for living. 

Rami: Don't even try that

Rami: It won't work

Rami: I'm still mad at you

Gwil: Uhhhh guys we don’t need to be part of your argument

_(sent 10:45 a.m.)_

Gwil: Guys? Joe? Rami?

_(sent 11:50 a.m.)_

Gwil: Are you guys okay?

_(sent 1:14 p.m.)_

Ben: Do you think they killed each other?

Gwil: Joe never goes this long without answering his phone

Gwil: I think we need to send out a search party

Ben: I’ll organize one

Ben: Even though it might take some time since there’s an ocean between us

Ben: It’s the thought that counts. Right?

Gwil: Yes. You’re so thoughtful love

Ben: [blushing emoji]

_(sent 2:01 p.m.)_

Gwil: Now I’m really getting worried

Gwil: WHERE ARE YOU JOE? RAMI? 

_Gwil has changed the subject from “lol joe’s in the doghouse” to “i’m worried where are you”_

_(sent 3:11 p.m.)_

Ben: They’re probably having makeup sex

Gwil: For this long?

Ben: *shrugs*

Gwil: Did you just write *shrugs*? Ben, I thought you were better than that

_Ben has changed the subject from “i’m worried where are you” to “gwil’s going to have a heart attack if you don’t reply soon”_

Gwil: Benjamin, I will not have a heart attack

Gwil: It’s not a crime to be worried about our friends

Ben: I told you, they’re probably too busy to reply

_Gwil has changed the subject from “gwil’s going to have a heart attack if you don’t reply soon” to “gwil is a good friend who only wants to make sure his friends are okay and that is NOT A CRIME”_

Ben: Mature

_Ben has uploaded a video._

_(Video: Twenty seconds of Ben shrugging and frowning at the camera.)_

_Ben has changed the subject from “gwil is a good friend who only wants to make sure his friends are okay and that is NOT A CRIME” to “calm down rami and joe are probably having makeup sex”_

Gwil: Are you really so bored you just uploaded a video of yourself shrugging?

Ben: Maybe I wouldn’t be bored if you were here to entertain me [kissing emoji]

Gwil: Not fair

Gwil: Give me an hour and I’ll be home?

Ben: Stop and buy some condoms

Ben: And some lube

Ben: Some snacks for after too?

Gwil: [thumbs up emoji]

_(sent 3:33 p.m.)_

Rami: ….well, we missed a lot

Rami: Sorry for making you worry, Gwil

Joe: [crying with laughter emoji]

Joe: Ben guessed right tho

_Joe has uploaded a photo_

_(Photo: Joe and Rami in bed. Sheets are covering them and Rami's head is on Joe's chest.)_

_Joe has changed the subject from “calm down rami and joe are probably having makeup sex” to “joe and rami did have makeup sex FOR FOUR HOURS”_

Rami: Joe 

What did we just talk about?

Joe: But it’s a cute picture of us!

Rami: Us in bed! 

Joe: It doesn’t show anything!

Rami: Gwil and Ben don’t need the details

Joe: [thinking face emoji]

Joe: They definitely need to know we’re better at sex than them 

Rami: It’s not a contest

Joe: It definitely is

Rami: I hate you

Rami: Why am I even dating you

Joe: Because you love me

Rami: Yeah. I do.

Joe: [twenty five heart emojis]

_Joe has changed the subject from “joe and rami did have makeup sex FOR FOUR HOURS” to “joe and rami are in love”_

Rami: I love you

Rami: But stop making it a contest

Joe: You're no fun

_Rami has changed the subject from “joe and rami are in love” to "joe and rami are in love and so are gwil and ben"_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [art fic for one new message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690544) by [lifestillgoeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifestillgoeson/pseuds/lifestillgoeson)




End file.
